The heartless ninja
by Dark misery the chao
Summary: Fem!Naruto,Fem!Naruto/Fem!Haku/Hinata/Sakura,fem!k yubi what if an Ansem level heartless was hanging around while the sealing was taking place and ended up getting sealed.


_**A/N:**** OK 1ST STORY IN OUR UPLOADING WEEKEND SO YEAH NOT MUCH TO SAY HERE A/N ENDS**_

_**Konoha**_

_**The ninja academy**_

_**2/2/1998**_

_**10:55**_

We start our story on a day much unlike any other. Why you may or may not be asking me, well I'm about to tell you whether you like it or not. Anyway this was the day of the graduation exam for new genin... yeah not that uncommon really don't know why I gave it such an extravagant entry. Fortunately for our author this was the year our main character graduated thus making this a day much like any other.

"Kairi Uzamaki"

There she goes now, off to test her Jutsu's...Jutsus...Jutsues...Jutsi...I don't know what the plural for jutsu is so ill just assume it's like sheep. Anyway let's follow the main character and, you know, continue the plot. narrator out.

Kairi stood in the jutsu testing room preparing to take the test. She was wearing an orange jacket, orange skirt and a black shirt. She also had waist length yellow hair and blue eyes. She was just about to perform the 1st jutsu when she suddenly collapsed and screamed in pain. Fortunately the ANBU that happened to be supervising was one of the few that didn't hate Kairi and immediately checked if she was alright. Not seeing anything wrong she (Because I said the ANBU is a girl) picked Kairi up and took her to the hospital.

_**Konoha**_

_**Location unknown**_

_**2/2/1998**_

_**11:00**_

A man with pitch Black hair and glowing yellow eyes with no pupils turned to his companion and spoke 3 words that summarised their current predicament

"Something's going on"

His companion turned out to be a woman with fox ears and nine tails with only patches of thick fur covering her unmentionables. She was also inside a cage.

"Really? What was your first clue the giant tremor or the fact that were fading away"

Indeed the two of them were slowly becoming more transparent, the man at a much quicker rate then the woman.

"That and the fact that her heart is leaving her much like one of my kind were taking it"

The man then gestured towards the large heartless symbol on the Back of his leather jacket.

"Ok and can you fix it"

"Not from here, But at the current rate of fading I should Be out in time to fix it"

"So you will be free"

"No the prison will reabsorb me once she's out of danger"

"You know for a creature of chaos your pretty nice dark"

"I could say the same to you nine-tails"

"I told you not to call me that"

"Oh"

"Call me by my name"

"Fine" at this point dark faded out before he could say her name because the author wants to be mysterious.

_**Konoha**_

_**General hospital**_

_**2/2/1998**_

_**11:10**_

The 3rd hokage was many things, old, the leader of a village, old, a grandfather, old, wise, old, a pervert and above all else old. However right now he was worried about the girl who he had pretty much adopted as a grandchild. After she had collapsed during her test she was brought to the hospital, however they weren't able to tell what caused it. He looked over and saw a sight that chilled him to the bone, a large orb that appeared to be made of darkness and light slowly leaving her chest and a man rapidly fading into existence behind her.

"Who are you" Sarutobi demanded

"there is no time for that" the man exclaimed pushing past Sarutobi and towards Kairi even though I just said he was right next to her...

"What are you doing to her" the man didn't reply but just grabbed the orb and slowly started pushing back on it until It started sinking back into her chest.

"I asked you a question who are you what are you doing to her"

"My name is dark and I'm fixing what that seal did"

"What do you mean the seal hasn't done any damage to her?"

"True however the seal was designed to hold in kitsunes not heartless and is causing damage to her heart"

"How do we fix it?"

"There are two ways we can. Number one: remove the seal completely, or two: edit it to make her a hybrid of kitsunes, heartless and human, you can choose"

"What happens to her if we go for the second choice?"

"I don't know but it shouldn't hurt her after the initial transformation" Sarutobi's eyes hardened

"Do it then" dark nodded and his arms, that Sarutobi noticed were inside Kairi's chest, started to gin a dark aura. He slowly moved them down until they were in the seal and started editing it.

"Ok when this is done she's going to be a lot of pain, so I'm going to knock her out until it's done" dark said before he started fading out again.

"Understood" Sarutobi then stood up and walked over to Kairi and watched as she changed

_**Konoha**_

_**Location unknown**_

_**2/2/1998**_

_**11:30**_

Kairi woke up and held her head, groaning. She slowly looked around and found herself in some sort of black void with rocks floating in it. She slowly stood up and jumped over to the next rock and the one after that until she reached one with a large cage on it.

"Hello Kairi, we wondered when you would get here" a voice said. Kairi jumped as she wasn't expecting the voice. Looking at the cage she saw a woman with orange hair and yellow eyes, however what really stook out was the 2 fox ears and 9 tails she had. Kairi also noticed she was completely naked apart from the fur covering her chest and between her legs.

"Who are you" Kairi asked

"You honestly couldn't tell" the woman pointed to her tails

"You're the-the nine tails"

"Bingo"

"Why are you naked" Kairi pointed to the nine tales obvious lack of clothes

"I don't know this is your mind"

Kairi closed her eyes and concentrated on some clothes for the nine tails. When she opened her eyes the woman was wearing a full orange bodysuit with a hole in the back for her tails.

"Not bad kid"

Suddenly dark, in all his leather jacketed glory, fazed in next to the cage containing nine tails.

"Hey dark, guess who I found" nine tails greeted dark

"Kairi"

"How did you know?"

"I brought her here"

Kairi chose this moment to pipe up

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Because you need to know a few things before we can let you waken

"Like what"

Dark turned to nine tails "nine tails?"

"I told you call me by my name"

"What is your name" Kairi questioned

"It's Yuki"


End file.
